When the Levi Breaks
by beachbrat2204
Summary: Hello Everyone! This is my first shot at FanFiction-ing, So I'm still coming up with a plot. But this is a story Stars Lance Corporal Levi and (OC) Ana Springly. Their story is filled with Romance, Jealousy, Action, and of course Titans. Leave me a review or suggestion and just let me know how you like it! Happy Reading :)
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

**When the Levi B****reaks...**

**Hello Everyone! WARNING! This is a SMUT, lots of naughtiness, so prepared for a cold shower!**

**Pairing: Levi Rivaille and "OC" Ana Springly**  
**Description: 22 years old**  
** 5'1 Feet tall - 157 cm. **  
** Long Wavy/ Light brown Hair**  
** Dark Gray/Blue Eyes**

**Info: She is the second female member of Squad Levi but due to and injury to her right hand and wrist during training with Eren, she couldn't go on the mission where the other members of SquaD Levi were killed. She has known Levi for many years and is one of the few people to have actually seen him smile.**

* * *

I knew going to check on him wasn't the best idea. Levi is a very complicated man. Always so controlled and disciplined when it comes to his emotions, but after Mikasa told me what had happened to the rest of Squad Levi, I'm not sure if even he could remain so completely stoic. It took me more than a few hours to cope with the reality that my fellow squad-mates were now gone, so I could only imagine the burden of emotions he was feeling. Damn me for injuring myself during training last month, if not that I could have been there; I could have helped them. _Or died with them! _

_ No!_ I couldn't think like that I'm talented, I'm a member of Squad Levi. Walking down the hallway to his quarters I couldn't stop my mind from worrying about him _Levi, he saw them, all of them. What must he be thinking right now? I've known him for years and I still can't always read him. _

When I reaching his door, I took a few minutes to breath._ Damn it Ana, your still shaking! How can you comfort anyone when your still trembling? _"All right, I can do this," I reassured myself, and opened his bedroom door.

He was sitting on his bed facing the window. All I could see was his back, by the looks of it he had head down. Looking around the room, I wasn't surprised to see everything was neatly placed; even his 3DMG gear, belts, and boots were places neatly on the foot table at the base of his bed.

I walked slowly toward him trying to keep myself calm. When I was finally standing in front of him, he didn't look up. As a matter of fact he didn't move at all. He sat there completely silent with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. I stood there watching him, searching my mind for the right words, but nothing seemed to be right. He didn't look like the Levi I had known for so long, he looked broken somehow. _Say something, Ana! Do something! MOVE! _

I reached out and laid my hand on his head. He still didn't move and the only sound he made was a sigh. I just stood there with my hand laying gently on his head for what seemed like forever when he let his hands fall from his face. Then he reached out. I thought to push me away, but he looped his fingers in my 3DMG belt at my waist and pulled me closer. He lifted his head to my stomach and wrapped his arms around my hips.

With still no words in my head, I in turn wrapped my arms around him. My fingers slide through his hair, and I held him to me. My mother used to hold me like this when I was scared or sad. It had always comforted me, so maybe it gave him the same safe feeling. With that in mind, I smoothed his hair over and over feeling his sleek hair then the warm skin of his neck. I kept going and going listening to him breath at a slow steady pace. I felt the smallest hint of moisture soak through my shirt to my stomach. _Levi! _I felt my own eyes tear, but I looked up to fight them back. _No, be strong! Don't cry. You are here for him now, you can't break down and cry. _

I felt him move his face to the side and sigh before saying, "Give me a minute."

"Of course," I let my arms fall away from him as I stepped away. It seemed so much colder without him against me.

He walked around me, not bothering to look up or say anything more. He walked over to his dresser where there was a wash bowl and pitch, and three clean white wash towels. Levi poured the last remaining water into the bowl then splashed the water on his face. He paused for a moment then finally picked up a towel and patted his face. He looked over his shoulder at me but didn't say a word.

A few stray drops of water slide down his temple, and I couldn't stop myself. I walked over to him and brushed the water away with the back of my fingers. To my surprise, Levi caught my hand and turned to face me, while does so he pulled me forward and touched my hand to his face.

"Corporal," I whisper so quietly I wasn't sure if he could even hear me. I looked up to him, Petra and I are the same height so we were the few people shorter than the Corporal. _Petra and I 'were' the same height. She's gone now, my best friend. Gone! _I felt the tears pool again in my eyes. "Levi..."

He looked at me with those stoic slate blue eyes; then in one swift motion reach, slide his cool fingers in my hair, and pulled me to him. I couldn't even gasp before his lips took mine. It was forceful yet soft touch, and when he felt me relax into his kiss he wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

After so many years of knowing him we've never been intimate, but I would be lying if I tried to deny that I wanted him. I felt as though I could melt into him as I slid my other arm around his waist while the hand he had pressed to his face had moved around his neck into his hair. Kiss after kiss, we moved closer together and I felt his hand move from my hair to my jaw. He pressed his thumb to the side of my mouth forcing it to open just enough for him to slide his tongue in my month. _oh, God yes. _I couldn't get close enough to this man, I pressed my chest to his and I felt his hand slide up my back. _He's so damn warm, and his body... solid hot muscle. _

I feel light tugs and hear metal hitting the floor while his kisses move down my neck. His teeth graze my throat as one hand tugs my shirt from my uniform pants then slides up my stomach to my breasts. I gasp out his name when I feel him bite my neck then lick the pain away, "Levi, please don't st..."

He looks into my eyes and kisses the words away, "Shhhh..." I obey, but them moan again when he squeezed my right breasts and rubs his thumb across my now hard nipple. He lifts my shirt over my head then jerks me back against him. My hands begin pulling at his shirt, but before they can find his skin hiding underneath, the back of my knees hit the bed and I fall back. He just stares down at me for a few long moments.

The time passes at a tortuously slow pace as he removes his own shirt, the makes quick work of my boots and throwing them to the side. Levi's slides his hands slowly over my feet, up my calves, over the tops of my thighs, to my waist. He looks straight into my eyes as he tugs then down then bends his head to kiss my stomach. He continues to kiss down my left thigh, and with my pants removed he sets on his knees and pulls me to the edge of the mattress. He trails his tongue from the top of my left knee to my hips bone and sending heated shivers through my whole body. Pushing my right knees away Levi moved between my legs as he kissed the skin just below my belly button.

He two hands then find opposite parts of my body, one caressing and massaging my breasts the other on my inner thigh. He left small kisses and torturing love bites along the inside of both my inner thighs. He continued his torture by licking a trail from the middle of my right thigh and stopped just centimeters from my center, then he blew air on the trail giving me goosebumps. "Levi, please...ahhhh!"

Determined to stop any words I had planned next he slide his finger in the sleek heat pooling at my core. My whole body tensed from the rush of pleasure. before I could relax, he added a second finger and moved them faster and faster and faster in and out of me. I arched trying as hard as I could so he could move deeper. He didn't stop, didn't give me a chance to breathe, he just kept touching, kept kissing. I felt the wet heat of his tongue massage the most sensitive spot on my body. Then without a moment's pause he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He began rubbing his thumb in circles over the same sensitive spot. My whole body shaking from then intensity of his touches, and I couldn't control the sounds I was making.

I moaned his name again and again, and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt the pleasure carry me higher and higher. It has been so long since I've felt myself reach this point, but even then it was nothing like this. I felt the tension in my lower abdomen coil and then he found it. Ramming his fingers inside me again he found the spot inside my that broke the levee and all the tension came flooding through, "Levi...I'm...ahh unhhh!" I gripped his shoulders and arch as I felt the waves of climax wash over me again and again. Then he stood and pushed his pants away from his hips.

I pushed myself up to meet him and my mouth took his. I could taste myself on his lips, it only made me bolder. I slide my hands down his stomach to his cock. He was so hard and I was so ready for him. He lowered us back down to the bed and his hand gripped my thigh. He pulled my leg around his waist and he slide inside me. Levi then pressed his face in my neck and groan. Hearing him gave me a pleasure I can't explain. Knowing that he wanted me and he enjoyed being inside me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and waist then pushed my hips ups forcing him inside me much faster.

"Ana!" he bit down on my neck and I gasped at the pleasurable pain. We moved against each other in perfect harmony and at a mind numbing speed. He put all his weight on one arm while the other wrapped around me. His hand moved through my hair while he kissed me. The feeling of him ramming in and out of me was almost too much. I couldn't speak, I didn't want our love-making to end. I could hear his deep panting and groaning against my ear. I loved this new-found power I had over him. It felt so good to make him shudder and say my name. I slide my hand across his muscular back as he lifted me up off the bed.

My legs wrapped around him, he moved me up and down his length, "Ana, mmmahh!"

I kiss his neck and shoulders, "Don't stop..." I felt his ragged breath on my neck. All the sudden I felt the softness of the mattress again, he had moved us to its center. He didn't move back down to meet me. Instead of pressing his body to mine, Levi stared down at me, watching me, as he moved in and out of me. The room filled with the sounds of grunts, moans, and the heavy slaps of skin against skin. He had pushed me to the edge again. I felt the walls of my core tighten around him. I cry out in one loud moan; he fell down on his hands, his body now pressed again me, and took my lips with his. All of cries of pleasure were muffled by his mouth.

"Uhh ahhh, Ana!" he moan as he cam. He rocked against me, in and out a few more times before he finally stopped to kiss me again. A long slow kiss as he pulled himself out of me.

We both panted, struggling to catch out breath, and he moved to lay down next to me. His eyes closed and the heavy heaving of his chest slowed. I didn't move, really because I just couldn't. My body was spent, my arms and legs felt like jelly. I wanted to touch him, but watching him drift out to sleep was just as satisfying. I knew he was finally asleep when his breathing grew slow and steady. He looked so peaceful.

I pushed myself up and off the bed and pulled on my underclothes, pants, and boots. I couldn't find my shirt, I wasn't sure where he threw it, so I just took his from the foot table. I picked up all my belts and looked at him one last time.

"Sweet dreams, Corporal," I lightly kissed his mouth and pulled the blanket over him, then made my way to the door. He'd mostly likely want to be alone tomorrow. I left his room as quietly as I could and found me way to my own bed.

* * *

Levi was awoken by the first sunlight coming through his window. He wasn't going to move or get up, _Fuck that! _Some time in the night he must have rolled over onto his stomach. Eyes closed, he moved his hand out from under his pillow and reached out for her. Then slowly opened his eyes.

"No sign of her," he touched the spot where he hoped to find her laying. _Damn it, the bed's not even warm. _"How long have you been gone?"

He jumped up out of hid bed and dressed as quickly as possible. _Where the hell is my shirt? _He looked around his room. Her shirt was still thrown under his chair, "Ana?"

He walked over and picked the light cotton garment up off the floor. He could smell her jasmine bath oil all over it. _No way in hell you're getting this back. _He walked over to his bed and slide it under his pillow. He then took a clean shirt from he's closet, and run out his door while tucking in his shirt. _Damn it, Ana._

* * *

**So... What do you guys think? I'm not sure if I wanna make it a full-blown story or just keep it a one shot but let me know what you think/want and I will do it :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Looking for his --- shirt

**When the Levi Breaks: Looking for his... shirt?**

**Ok, so had an idea to write the first part again but in Levi's POV. So you know what's going on in his head and all that. Let me know if you would be into that, if you think it would be interesting/hot/terrible/and so on. But for now I'm just gonna continue on with the story. Levi wakes up to find himself alone. He has a weird mixture of pissed and sad that she just left, but he doesn't know why. Its not like they had proclaimed they're undying love, they had sex. **

**P.S. there gonna be a flash backs and some spoilers From Attack on Titans: No Regrets. Sorry! Plus I'm adding more about their friendship, Levi's nickname for her is Little Rich Girl or Spoiled Brat. :)**

* * *

**Levi's POV**

_Where the hell did she go, and who the fuck said she could just leave. She wasn't in her room, the bed was made. _Ana knows how I feel about a clean environment. Her room is one of the few that I am comfortable being in. She keeps it as clean as mine, and the air was thick with her scent. Jasmine oil. _Tch, of course little Rich girl can keep things like jasmine bath-oil. I bet she has a cash of black tea around here somewhere too._ My shirt was laying on top of the basket she put her unwashed clothes in. I left it where it was, I was keeping hers so she could keep mine.

_Damn me for not just staying in my room to get dressed, all these dumb-ass kids are looking at me. _"What, you've never seen someone put on their 3DMG belts before?"

Eren and his group of buddies seemed to to jump in theirs skins, aside from Mikasa who was still eating her breakfast. _Scared little twerps, _Thank god, I was finally at the bottom of the stairs, and I could finish with the last few belts. Running down stairs and fastening legs belts is a pain in the ass, and the fast that my foot was killing me.

Eren must have decided to grow a pair, because he was the only one to speak up. "Its not that, Sir..."

"Then what?!"

"Its just, I've...We've never seen you like this. Are you alright?" He asked, his voice finally evening out.

"I'm fine, just in a hurry. I'm busy," _Damn it she's not here either. _"Eren!"

"Sir?" he straightened up right away.

"Where is Ana? She had finished up the report I needed, but there are a few things I need to clear up with her." _Like why the fuck she wasn't next to me this morning. I was looking forward to touch her again. If she had been there I had quite a few ideas on how to wake her up._

"The last time I saw her, sir, she was heading to the stables. She woke me this morning..."

"She woke YOU?"

"AH...um. yes sir. She said her arm was feeling better, still a little stiff though, but she wanted to know if I was willing to train with her today." Eren took a moment to try and remember if there was anything else.

"I see. You both know if you, Eren, are going to be training you would have to clear it with me. Your time isn't your own anymore."

"Of course, yes sir, I'm sorry..."

"Enough, its fine, brat. What time are you training? I'll supervise."

"Noon, Sir."

"Alright, finish eating. Oh, and you have laundry duty today. If you fuck it up, I'll make you do it again, twice."

"Uhh...Yes sir," All his other twerp friends were laughing as he returned to the table. _We can't have that now, can we?_

"I'll think of something for the rest of you, so be where I can find you easily. If not I'll double it." I didn't care to hear their whining, so with that I set off to the stables as fast as my damn leg would let me.

_Damn that spoiled brat, doesn't she know how long I've been waiting to make her mine. Eight years, Ana, that's how long! I swear when I get my hands on you again, you won't be able to run away when I'm done with you._

Eight years... Such a long time. I hated Erwin so much for bringing me into the Scouting Legion, but meeting Ana made it a little more bearable.

**Flashback: Eight Years Ago**

I stood there in the listening to Farlan and Isabel bantering back and forth.

"Oh, Shut your trap. Stupid people should keep quiet." Farlan hissed at Isabel, who was setting on one of the beds in what would be their new home.

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?" Isabel yelled back at him.

"What's 18 + 22 then?" Farlan smirked.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them then stared out the window. Many of the cadets were walking around outside in groups, most likely gossiping about we three thugs that just joined up. No training, but were put into the scouting legion by Erwin Smith, himself.

"Um, 8 plus 2 is..."

"It's 40, stupid," I tapped her head lightly.

"Man, even Big Bro's calling me stupid..." She looked like she was going to cry, her eyes misted over.

"Don't cry" I'm shit at comforting people so I ruffled her hair.

These two were the only people I truly trusted. They looked at me like a boss most of the time but that wasn't how I felt at all. I was never good at making friends, even when I was a kid. Friends didn't come naturally to me, but Farlen and Isabel, they're what I thought friends would be. They stayed by me and always had my back.

All of the sudden, I heard voices coming from outside. "No, Ana, stay away from them!" a male voice warned.

"That's impossible, Ric, I'm in their squad." The girl laughed back, and opened the door. "Hello, everyone!"

"Um, h..hey. Who are y..you?" I'm never heard Farlan stutter before. _This is going to be good._

"I'm Ana... Ana Springly." She held out her hand to Farlan and smiled a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you!" She didn't let go of his hand just smiled up at him, and he smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Farlan turned towards her.

_Perfect teeth and smells like flowers, and just look at all that hair. She most be a rich kid._ "What do you want?"

"Well your names would be nice." Her back straightened and she held her head up. _Sassy little brat, huh._

"I'm Levi, the one you're groping is Farlan, and that's Isabel. There happy?" I crossed my arms and leaded against the wall. Farlan jerked her hand away for her.

"Jumping for joy. Isabel? That was my best friend's name growing up." she walked over to Isabel and held out her hand.

"Where are you from, Rich girl. I can tell you are, so don't deny it." I didn't trust this girl. She was too sweet, too happy, and most importantly too damn beautiful. Women should be that beautiful, they could get their way to fucking easy. She was so sweet to Isabel and Farlan-especially Farlan, but when she looked at me it was like she was challenging me. I had see that look before, but never from a girl. Girls were normally scared of me, I never really gave two shits what they thought until I saw the look in her eyes.

"I'm from the northwest of Wall Rose, my parents have a house ranch. We have the fastest horses in all the districts. My family has sold and traded horses to the Scouting Corps for over 80 years." She smiled and kept her eyes on me. _Just as I thought, she might as well be royalty compared to us. _

Her eyes where a strange color, almost like they changed when she would look from them to me. When she smiled at Farlan or looked at Isabel, they were a bright sky blue with a darker gray lining, but when she looked at me, they where Icy gray.

"So are you guys ready for the hand to hand combat training?" Ana smiled again. "I heard how good all of you are with the 3DMS, and you taught yourselves! Man, our squad is gonna kick ass."

Farlan started blushing, "Levi really taught us, but yeah we're pretty good."

She pushed him gently, "I bet," then she looked at me with those same challenging eyes. "So you're the one to beat, huh? Good to know."

"Tch... Whatever, you spoiled brat." She lead us to the training grounds and everyone stopped what they were doing just to watch us walk by. "Tch, don't they have something better to do?"

"Be quiet, Levi, you promised you wouldn't start anything," Farlan whispered back to me.

"Oh, shut up and go back to watching her ass."

"W..w..what? What are you talking about." He was blushing like an idiot. "I wasn't..."

"Big Bro really got you, Farlan," Isabel laughed way to loud. "She is really pretty, and she's nice to us..."

"Shut up, stupid!" Farlan hissed.

"Big Bro, he's calling me stupid again!"

"She's gonna hear both of you if you don't shut up," I reminded them. Farlan shot straight up and Isabel just giggled.

"Ok, here we are." Ana stopped at a table with little wooden knives, "So, we group into pairs and take turns. You don't stop until you get the knife from the other person." She handed a knife to Farlan and they walked together.

I kept my eyes on them, I wanna to know what she could do. I couldn't hear what they said, but just before they started they laughed together. Farlan held up the knife and ran at her, then suddenly Ana turned her back to him and drove her shoulder into his shoulder. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her back. I heard him groan and all the other cadets laughing. Ana then took the wooden knife from his hand and sat on his stomach, her knees on either side of him. _Going a little too far, aren't we, Ana? I mean Damn, at least get a room. _Much to my surprise she pushed the wooden knife into his neck, hard.

"I yield," he groan. "Damn it, where did you learn to do that?"

She just laughed and brush off the question, but he wasn't the only one who wanted an answer.

"Ah, come on, Ana?" He begged as she helped him up.

"Yes, where did you learn that?" I asked walking over to them.

"Beat me and I'll tell you," There it was, I knew it was coming. Those gray eyes shot her challenge at me from under her long lashes.

"Fine."

"Wait, Levi..."

"Shut up, the little rich girl asked for it." I snapped.

She threw me the knife and took her stance. Her left hand, open and relaxed, near her mouth, the right the same but at her rib cage. I get it, she's good at blocking not at attacking. I swung my fist to the right of her face and like I thought she blocked back catching it in her hand. Just then I aided the knife to the left side of her ribs, and she blocked again grabbing my arm. "Gotcha," I grinned, she could possibly block my leg.

"You think so?" She grinned back then slammed her forehead into my mouth, then pushed me back.

"Damn it, you brat! You fight dirty for a rich girl," I spat out the blood from my mouth.

"And you don't hit very hard for a Thug," she was just taunting me, she held up one hand and motion for me to come at her.

_Fine, no holding back, bitch! _I push forward, aiming for that pretty little mouth of hers, mouth for a mouth. Just before I hit her she darted to the side and ran herself into my other arm. She coughed, _Maybe I hurt her, good... _Before I had much time to think, I felt her hand slide up to the 3DMG belt across my chest, _Is she trying to fight me or seduce me. Preferably the latter._ Then I felt the air rush out of my lungs. The bitch pulled my chest down and kneed me in the gut.

Before I hit the ground she caught me and wrapped her arm around my head, "Be happy I didn't aim for your balls," _Damn she smells good, I can't even be pissed at her. How is it she's kicking my ass and I'm turned on by it, since when did I become a masochist?_

"So, one day when you find someone stupid enough to give you a few kids, you can name one after me," and with that she let me go and I hit the ground. Before I could get up she kicked my arm out from under me and I landed face first on the ground.

_Bitch, spoiled rotten, little bitch. Using her body as a diversion. Touching me like that, turning me on. Fuck!_

"Big Bro, are you ok?" Isabel ran over and helped me up.

"I'm fine," I coughed watching her walk away. _Fuck me, now I'm watching her ass, and it walking right over to Farlan. Lucky fucking Bastard._

**Later that night...**

I sat in on my bed, my lip was still swollen.

"Come on, Big Bro, aren't you hungry?" Isabel pulled my arm.

"I'm fine, just bring me back something, I don't need much."

Farlan laughed at me, "He just doesn't wanna show his face after Ana kicked his ass," he sat down next to me and punched my shoulder. "Come on, Levi, you're not still pissed at her, are you? She beat me too. It was hand to hand combat training."

"Yeah she beat you, then sat in your lap and kissed it all better."

Isabel laughed loudly again as Farlan turned bright red, "What the hell are you talking about? S..she didn't kiss me!"

"Oh, then why were you covering your dick when you stood up? You didn't get off just by her straddling you, did you?" _Like I can talk I got off just smelling her, and every time she hit me. And when she said "your balls," I nearly cam right then. I'm in Hell. _

"Come on, Isabel, if he wants to set here let him," Farlan grabbed her arm and stormed out of the cabin.

I closed my eyes and fell back of the bed, "Fuck me!"

"Well if you insist, but be gentle with me, it's my first time."

I shot back up when I heard Ana's sweet sounding voice. "What the fuck did you just say?"

She laughed as she glided over to me, "Why are you always so serious? I was just teasing, jeez!"

_Damn, _"What are you don't here?" _She can't really be a virgin. Not with her looks, and that body. I can still feel her pushing herself into my arm. _

"I'm sorry," she sat down next to me, "I shouldn't have went so hard. I had just heard about you guys. You taught yourself how to use the 3DMG, and you're the leader of some kind of gang. I've always been daddy's little girl, I just wanted to prove I could hold my own. I didn't expect you to be a gentleman. I know you held back."

I didn't say anything, I knew if I looked at her I'd think about things I shouldn't, and I couldn't control my body around her.

"Here," she took my hand and placed a small green bag in it.

"What is this?" _Damn her hands are soft._

"Its black tea, Its a peace offering." She smiled.

"Where the hell did you get this?" I had heard about it, yes, but it was a luxury item. We didn't get stuff like this in the Underground.

"My parents sent it to me, they sold a prize horse, got a lot more for it then they thought." She pushed her shoulder into mine, "Do you not like it?"

"Never had it."

She stood up and took both my hands, pulling me off the bed, "Come on I need some sugar."

"WHAT?!" _Is she serious!_

She laughed again, I've never had honey before but if it had a sound I know it would be her laugh. "For the tea. Black tea isn't any good without sugar."

"Where the hell are we gonna get sugar?" I let her lead me out of the cabin. She didn't say anything just smiled as she let go of my hands and walk towards the stock shed.

"Ric?" She called sweetly.

"No! You can't have anything," Ric wouldn't look up at her either. She must tease people a lot.

"I'm not asking you to give me anything, I can to trade you." She leaded over the counter and reached for Ric's arm. _Fuck, she's got a great ass._

He struggled as she pulled him closer to her, "What d..do you w..want?"

"Just a little sugar, please?"

"I can't, Ana, I would but..." She cut him off with a quick kiss on his cheek. Barely anything but the boy turned red and then turned right to the sugar. "I can't give you much, just two scopes a piece."

"That's perfect," she coed and smiled at him, "could he have some of the water your boiling over there.

"Fine," He must have realized that one small kiss wasn't worth all she was asking for. When he turned his back with lighting speed she scooped one more scoop of sugar into each of our tea cups, then placed her finger to her lips and winked at me.

_She is a tease, but at least the lucky brat got a kiss. All she gave me was a handful of buries, a busted lip, and blue balls._

He poured the water and she gave him one more quick kiss so he wouldn't complain, "Thank you," and skipped away. "Coming, Levi?"

"Thanks," I nodded to him and followed her.

We made it back to the cabin and waited for the tea to darker, "Ok, go ahead. Let me know what you think."

After one sip I was hooked, "Its all right, a little to sweet."

"So," she pushed against me again.

"What? I like it," why did she have to do that?

"No, do you forgive me?"

"I guess," I nodded taking another sip.

"Good, I'll see you later then," I stood up and started walking away. "Good night, Levi."

"Bye," _Finally, I can breathe. That girl is gonna be the death of me._

**Some time after Midnight...**

I had to be dreaming. I could smell her, like she was right next to me.

"Levi."

"What the..." her hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh..." she looked to see if the others had woke up. "Come on, I want to show you something."

_Damn, what now. Wait, could she be? But where would we go? Didn't she say she was a virgin, she deserves a bed._

"Come on," she called again from the door.

"Hold on, woman, damn. At least let me put on my boots." I pulled on my boot and quietly ran to the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me around to the back of the cabin. _I should have at least got the blanket._

She looked around, there were no trees or buildings if anyone walked this way they'd see us for sure.

"Ok, perfect, lay down." She pointed at the ground.

"What?" _Was she planning on being on top, for her first time?_

"Just lay down, trust me," she sat down and I laid down next to her. _Yeah I really should have got that blanket._ Then she laid down next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh... Look," she pointed up at the sky.

The stars were falling one after the other I'd never seen anything like it. I counted over two dozen, they didn't stop. "What's going on?"

"When I was little I saw this for the first time, and I started crying. My mother told me, 'They're not falling, they're moving to a better place.' That's why I joined the survey corp. So one day this could be a better place, and maybe the stars would stop leaving us."

"How many times have you seen this?"

"Three, well four now." She looked over at me and smiled, then back up at the sky. "Can I ask you something, Levi?"

"Anything," _That didn't sound stupid at all, you idiot._

"How long have you known Farlan?"

_Of course, how could I be so stupid, she gets all red and dewy around him. _"A while, why?"

"Just curious?" she blushed.

I stood up and Looked down at her, _Fuck she's beautiful. If only she didn't like him, anyone but him, I wouldn't give a damn and I'd kiss her. But if had to be him. _"You should show him this, not me."

"You think so," She sat up, she looked so happy.

"Yeah, he likes you. A lot!"

"Are you sure?" she stood up.

"Yeah," _She so tiny, and people think I'm short. _I went back to bed and she woke him to show him the star. I saw her in my dreams, there laying in the grass with starlight in her eyes. _I am in hell._

**Present time...**

"Springly!" Found her finally.

"Sir?" she looked at me, but somehow I couldn't read her.

"I need you to clear something up for me, I don't understand your report." I turned at started walking but the to the Castle. "Hurry up, Springly!"

"Yes, sir," I heard her foot steps getting closer.

We walked in silence to my office. Walking in, I move to my desk. "Close the door."

"Yes, sir," I waiting until I heard the door click.

"Ana, about last night..."

"Levi, its ok. You were grieving. We both were. They're gone," she paused as if she was choking on the words, "but we are still here. We needed to know that we still had someone, that we were still alive. I understand. We can keep going on like nothing happened. You're my Corporal and my dear dear friend, I can't lose you because of a mistake made in grief."

_Mistake? _"Very well, I just wanted to make sure of a few things," _stay calm._

She smiled, "If there's nothing else sir?"

"Wait," I walked around the desk and pulled her closer. "Did I hurt you?" She may think it was a mistake, but I've been waiting eight years to make her mine.

She hugged me to her, "No. Not even once," she looked up at me, "it was wonderful, truly wonderful." Still smiling she took a step back. Her bright sky blue eyes stared straight into my soul.

"Good," I signed, "I didn't want to hurt you. I wasn't sure if you had ever..."

"I have," she blushed.

"Farlan?"

She looked back at my face again, still blushing, "Yes."

I just nodded, "He loved you."

"I know, I miss him," a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't forget, you're training with Eren at Noon," I walked back to my chair and sat down.

"Yes, sir. How's your leg?"

"Bearable."

"Good, I'll see you later then," Her face was calm again, but I could see in her eyes she was smiling. I loved her eyes, they were so strange.

"Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," She turned. Before walking out the door she look back at me one last time, "Oh, Levi."

"Yes?"

"I'll bring you your shirt back after its washed," she smiled and left my office before I could reply.

"Fine," _but you're not getting yours. _I laid my head on my desk, _That's the second time I've let you slip through my fingers, Ana. At least I have my memories. From the first time you looked at me with those challenging gray eyes, up to now. _

I replayed every memory in my head. _**Wait!**_"Your eyes... just now... they were blue!" It couldn't be... Ana? Did you really mean it? "No, your eyes were blue! I'm not giving up this time. You're not gonna get away so easily."


	3. Chapter 3: Alcohol IS NOT my ally!

**When the Levi Breaks... Where do we go from here?**

**So I had a bit of a hard time coming up with something for this Chp. I mean they've all ready been together, where am I supposed to go from that? So I decided to true my confusion into Ana's confusion. Plus what better way to make an awkward situation more awkward then by adding more awkwardness on top of it?**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

_I'm finally starting to loosen up. First last night and then training hand-to-hand with Eren, _"The kid really knows how to fight." He's a good kid, his friends really love him, and he has a lot of drive, he's got a bright future.

Everyone was in the mess hall. This Female Titan deal has got everyone worked up. Erwin and some of the other senior officers were sitting all together brain storming, trying to come up with clues to her identity. Eren, Mikasa, and his blonde friend, _I think his name is Armin,_ looked like they were doing the same thing, while his other friends ate.

Levi was sitting next to Erwin, but... _Why is he looking at me? _

There was a half empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. His gaze gave me shivers. He didn't look away when I noticed him staring, or even look at Erwin when he was asked a question. He just answered and took another sip.

He rarely drank alcohol, most just black tea or sometimes coffee. His face was emotionless like always by his eyes... They were burning wholes right into me.

Erwin even looked up to see what Levi was staring at, "Are you even listening to me?"

I made my retreat when Erwin forced Levi to look at him.

"No."

"Wait, Levi," Erwin shouted.

I didn't look back just hurried out of the mess hall as fast as I could.

**Levi's POV**

_Where the hell is she going? _As soon as I stood up she ran the other way. Damn Erwin for grabbed my arm, and damn my leg for reminding me that I couldn't move as fast as I wanted to.

"Levi?"

"What?!" That came out a little louder then I wanted. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Stop, Levi, you've drank too much. If you don't be careful with that leg in the shape its in you'll fall over," Erwin tried to make me sit back down.

Mike laughed and pour myself a glass of whiskey, "Why are you trying to run off in the first place. See someone you want to keep you company tonight?"

"No! It's that I've had five glasses of this damn stuff and its got to go somewhere. I didn't know I needed to tell you every time I needed to take a piss," _That'll work._

Mike just laughed and Erwin shook his head. Eren and his other brat friends walked over and asked to sit. The blonde kid started explaining to Erwin some theory he had. There was nothing I could do in the state I was in so I took the bottle of whiskey from Mike and walked up to my room.

If I was going to drink I was going to do it in the company of my memories. Thankfully I had a few new ones that would come in handy right now. I locked the door and hobbled over to my bed. Taking her shirt, I breathed in his scent. _I never thought I'd ever be jealous of Mike's nose. I bet I could find her in no time with that strange gift of his. _

I set the bottle and the shirt on the foot table and struggled to get my 3DMG belts off. It takes a lot longer when you're not sober.

Some time later I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," please be her...

"Sir?"

"Oh, what do you want Eren?" _Of course not, I'm not that lucky._

"You gave me laundry duty today, sir," He stepped inside.

"Ah, right," I waved him to come over. "Oh, while your here, light those lamps for me. I can't see what the hell I'm doing."

"Yes, sir," He did as told but for some reason he look more nervous them normal.

"What is it, Eren?'' I took another sip of the whiskey. At this point my tongue was numb, so I drank a lot more then I meant to.

He blushed, "Well, sir..."

"Levi, Eren, my name is Levi." I wiped away the over flow from my chin.

"Well, Levi, I've been getting everyone's laundry, I'm sorry if this is an inappropriate but, I found one of your shirts in Ana's hamper." He didn't look me in the eyes, probably too nervous to.

I didn't say anything and after a moment he looked over at me. _Damn it, her shirt is on the foot table. _It was too late he saw it. No one else wears shirts as nice as hers.

The kid's eyes widened, "Are you and Ana...?"

"No... Well yes, but its not... I don't know what it is. But I'm guessing she couldn't find her shirt, and so she wouldn't wake me she took mine."

"It happened last night?!"

"Yes, brat, last night." I sat down on the foot table. "I've never been in this situation before."

"You mean you've never been with a woman before?"

"Idiot! Yes, I have. My life isn't just about killing titans, you know. I am a man." I took a big gulp of the whiskey. "Sit down."

"What?" He jumped back.

"Calm down you, numb-skull, I'm not interested in that. Not from you anyway." He pulled the chair over to face me. "Now what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room, because if it does, you're dead. You understand me?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good," _I can't believe I'm about to spill my guts to this little twerp. Alcohol really does hate me._

**Some time later...**

"But why didn't you just tell Ana how you feel about her?" He had a good point.

"Because, smart ass, she doesn't feel the same, remember? She loves Farlan, she said so herself," Why did it have to be Farlan?

"No, you said so. She just said she missed him, remember?" _The little brat really was a smart ass, but he was right._

_**"He loved you." **_

_**"I know, I miss him." **_

"What would you know about it?" I snapped at him, "Have you any experience with women, brat?"

"Well, I..."

"That's what I thought," I took another gulp. "You have a talented, beautiful woman that follows your every move, but you act like a asshole with a death wish. Mikasa isn't going to just sit around forever."

"M..Mikasa is like family t..to me," His whole face was red.

"_Like_ family, but she's not blood. You're a bigger dumb ass then you look if you lose her to that Jean punk."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Sir. But if you care about her so much that you need to drink, then you should talk to her." He stood up and patted my shoulder.

"And what do I say, hmm?"

"Just tell her what you told me," Eren stared down at me. "But you might want to wait until tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Cause the last time I saw her she was heading to the showers."

_Really now? _ "I can't tell her all that, are you insane, Jeager?" _Damn it, running low on whiskey. _"Go get me another bottle, Eren... Now!"

"Right! Yes, sir," he hurried out of my bedroom.

_Damn that kid, he's no help to anyone._ "I can't believe I was stupid enough to ask his advise. Like he know's anything, he can't see Mikasa standing right in front of him."

_"Well you're no better then he is. You have had eight years with Ana, and when you finally have her in your bed, you pass the fuck out and let her slip away in the dark." _

Shit, I'm drunk! First, I spill my guts to the kid and Now, the devil on my shoulder is talking to me. All I'm missing now is the Angel.

Oh, there he is, _"In his defense, Its been a long time since he's been with a woman."_

"What?!" little bastards

_"Yeah, I'm amazed he lasted as long as he did!" the Devil laughed._

"Oi! Watch it!" If only he was real, I'd squeeze his little head off.

_"Oh, shut up, it was a compliment."_ He laughed again.

"Damn it, you two shits are no help at all."

_"Look you twerp, If you want to know how she feels and you don't want to risk the rejection, there only one thing you can do."_

"Well, spit it out," I can't believe I'm talking to myself.

_"Let her see you with another woman," _he...I looked so proud.

_"No! We can't do that! We can't use some poor girl like that. It would just turn this into a vicious circle. What if Ana does care for you, but the other girl does too. We just can't," _The angel had a good point, the only other woman I might consider was running after Eren like a lost puppy. The there was Hanji, put she would see it more as an experiment then anything else.

"THAT'S IT! HANJI!" That would be perfect, she doesn't give two shits and anything other then titans and experiments. If I let her use this as a psychological experiment, I know she would agree.

All the sudden I heard a knock at the door, "Finally. Come in, Eren. You better have brought me another bottle."

The door opened, "Hello Levi."

"What the... What are you doing here?" That was the last person I expected to walk through my door.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger... No, I'm not really sorry hahaha! I'm actually sorry its so short, but I've been brain storming with some Friends that are fanFictioners and AOT fans. They helped me come up with some good ideas. I wanted this to be more the just fluff, although when I started it that's all it was, but I wanted to go up with a good plot for you guys. So soon to come: Levi sobers up, Hanji learns that jealous is a POWERFUL psychological tool, and you will find out who pays Levi a visit. Who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be? Leave me a review or suggestion! I'll be posting more SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4: Plan on Motion! REWRITTEN!

**Ok so here is the new-ish chapter 4. The first part is the same as before but about half way in has been rewriten. I'm already writing Chapter 5... Special to Shout out to MuchLove, I'm not sure who you are but thank you so much for your review! I'm WAY happier with this new version of Chapter 4. I hope you guys do too. **

**Chapter 4.2**

**Levi's POV**

"Erwin? What the hell are you doing there?" Levi opened his bedroom door to find Erwin Smith standing there with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"I saw Eren with this."

"Little brat ratted me out, huh? Well go ahead and laugh. Yes, I'm drunk and in love. Happy?" _I'm gonna kill that little twerp as soon as I'm sober. Better yet I'll just kill him in his sleep._

"What?! In love? With who?" Erwin pushed himself into my room and closed the door, quickly.

"You mean, Eren didn't tell you about..." _FUCK!_

Erwin held up the bottle, "No! I saw him sneaking out of the kitchens with this. The boy is 15, so I stopped him. I had to command him to tell me why he had it. All he told me was that you ordered him to bring it to you."

It was really sad that one: I was so drunk I couldn't stand without nearly falling, two: that I when even lose control as to say to Erwin of all people that I was in love, and three: that I forced a kid to go and fetch my more alcohol.

"Levi, sit down. You can barely stand," Erwin took my arm over his shoulder and led me to the bed.

"What does that matter? I'm in my own room, I'm injured, and soon I'll pass out," When I sat down on the bed I just fell onto my back. Erwin sat down a foot from me. "Can I have the bottle?"

"No. Now, Levi, we have known each other along time, and the only time I've seen you like this was when Farlan and Isabel died. At first I thought it was because of the loss of your squad, I never would have guess it was because of a woman."

I didn't reply, I didn't want to admit it to myself, let alone to him.

"It is a woman...?"

"What the fuck kind of a question is that, Erwin?" I shot straight up.

"I don't know, you can never be sure anymore. I didn't want to assume," He then opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Give me that damn bottle!" I jerked it from him, "If your going to ask fucked up questions like that, I'm going to need it."

"I'm sorry, all right." He brushed it off with a laugh, "Well then who is it?"

I took a gulp then paused before taking one more. "Ana."

He just nodded, "Does she know?"

"Erwin, I really don't want to talk about this now."

"Fine, Then I'm taking the bottle with me," He stood and reached for it.

"Tch... Damn you. Sit down." I looked down at my feet, "No, she doesn't. I mean she should after what happened."

"What happened?" He didn't look at me, thank god.

I pointed over to her shirt laying now laying on the chair.

"You took her clothes?"

"No, Erwin! You know, for a genius, you really are a dumb ass. We slept together," _Really, what kind of man does he think I am?_

"When?" he reached for the bottle and took a sip. "How long have you two...?"

"Last night, and just the one time." I walked over to the chair and picked up her shirt. It still smelled like her. It was so small and sleeveless. She always wore things like this, it was colorful and linen, the same color of a spring day sky with a slightly darker blue ribbon the tied just under the breasts. It was very fine and feminine, just like her. "I guess she couldn't find it when she left, she took my shirt instead." I turned and looked at him while holding her shirt tight in my hands. As if somehow, keeping the small piece of her was enough, like she wasn't completely gone if I just held onto it. "I don't know what to do, Erwin. I'm a solider. I don't know how to express myself to people. That's why I keep it all in. I makes it easier to do what I do."

He seemed to understand, better then Eren did anyways. "I'm not the kind of man that can write love letters or show emotion. That's why I wait until I'm alone to grieve or get angry. I come here and I sit alone, but when she walked through that door and she touched me, I let everything go. It was like the dam finally broke, and she took it all. She didn't push me away or give me any cheesy words of comfort, she just touched me. But you know what it was enough, because it reminded me that I was alive, and I'm not alone. But more importantly that she was alive, and I didn't lose her to a damn titan like I've lost everyone else. Still I'm too much of a coward to tell her that, so I'm losing her anyway."

He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, "Levi, I know that you're confused. We all have our breaking point. You're humanity's most powerful soldier, and I respect you more and more because you are still able to stand in the face of those beasts and fight for whats important to you. If everything was normal and it was just another day, I would tell you to go to her and tell her everything. If she's what keeps you human then don't let her spill away, but this isn't just another day. We are facing an unknown enemy. I know I'm asking to much of you, but I need your strength, we all need it." He took the shirt from my hands, "Ana is alive, but for how long?"

I felt my heart stop, "Why the hell would you say that to me? I know the risks, I know better then anyone. My team is gone, and I couldn't stop that bitch titan from taking them. And with this damn leg I can't do anything..."

"I know Levi, I know. I'm somewhat glad you can't fight yet."

"What?!"

"Just listen to me. If you had to do and fight next to her right now, this very moment, and you saw her life in danger? What would you do?" He paused for a moment to take a breath. "You would most likely do something stupid that could get you or even both of you killed. You wouldn't be able to control yourself. You love her, and you would make the wrong choice and possibly sacrifice yourself for her. Then where would she be...alone, like the rest of mankind. I need you to stop and think, take this time to heal and find a way to balance yourself out again. Ask yourself, Can you protect her, yourself, and the rest of mankind? Can you keep both of you alive?" He let go of my shoulder and handed me her shirt again. "You are humanity's most powerful soldier, If you don't get yourself together, more lives then just Ana's can be lost."

He walked to the door and said, "You have no choice, Levi. Regain your control over yourself and save both your lives, because if you don't there won't be a future for you to worry about."

I heard him leave. His words replayed over and over again in my head. _"Ana is alive, but for how long?" He's right, if I had to choose right now, I'd lose her forever, and I finally have something of her to hold on to. It doesn't matter if she loves me or not, I love her. I have to live for her, for everyone. _

I fell on the bed with her shirt in my hand. I felt my eye grow heavy. I would take this time to find a way. Hange would help me, if I have to let her use me as titan bait I will. I will find out if there's anything for me behind those blue eyes, and I will find a way to keep her alive. I will not lose her too.

**The next morning...**

"Damn, my head is killing me," it only got worse would I heard the loud knock at my office door.

"Well Hello, Levi," Hange didn't wait for me to answer, "I was told you wanted to speak with me."

"Sit down and shut up, Four eyes. I have a possible experiment for you." Her eyes widened, "But first, a warning."

"Oh, tell me, tell me! Is it dangerous?"

"Very, because your warning is, if you tell a soul about this experiment or of what I'm about to tell you, I swear, I will kill you myself." She sat down in the chair across from me and waited. "It will be a psychological experiment of which you will also be taking part in."

"Ooh really," she sat up on the edge of her chair, "so its like a field experiment?"

"Yeah, something like that. You see," I stood up and walked over to the window, "something happened between Ana and I." Hange didn't say a word, not a noise. I expected a gasp or some form of surprise, but there was nothing.

She just sat there with a small smile, "Go on, Levi."

"Right," I turned and looked out the window. Ana! She was at the stables with her horse and Eren. I cleared my throat, "as I was saying, something happened between myself and Ana, but I don't know how she feels or if she even feels about me at all. She comforted me in my grief and then left when it was over."

"What do you need me to do?" she stood up and walked over to me. "You said you had an experiment in mind?"

"Yes, and in return I'll do what I have to to get you new titans for your research so you can..."

She put her hand on my shoulder, "That's not necessary. What do you need me to do? Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No! I want to see if she cares or not, if she has feelings for me and sees me with someone else," I looked at Hange from the corner of my eye, "she will just jealous or upset. If she doesn't have feelings for me then she won't give two shits if she sees me with another woman."

"So, you want to pretend as if you and I are lovers to see if she really loves you?" Hange just nodded.

"You're using a lot of intense words there, shitty glasses," I didn't want to look away from the window, but Ana and Eren where leaving the stables.

"Well, if we're going to do this little experiment, we have to hurry. Erwin has been called to the capital and they want him to hand over Eren." She watched Eren outside the window, "Erwin and that friend of Eren's, Armin have an idea of who the Female titan could be and we have come up with a plan to take her down. They're going to inform Eren tonight."

"I know, Erwin told me before he left," I had to stay here and keep Eren busy until Erwin returned. "Meet me down at the stables, when they come back thats when we'll take the first step in this little test."

**Ana's POV**

"Where is that kid?" I stood outside the stables waiting for Eren, Commander Erwin had given orders to keep Eren busy until he had returned. There was going to be a major move made on the person who the Commander suspected to be the female titan, and I would finally be cleared to join the fight. Until then, my job was to stay by Eren.

"Hey, Ana," He walked over to me with a slightly red face.

I reached out to see if he had a fever, "Are you all right, Eren?" It was strange that when I touched his forehead he got redder. "Why are you blushing?"

"Blushing? I'm not blushing," he looked away from me and stared at the ground. "Um.. Well, y..you see, I... well, I know." He couldn't quite form the words. I just smiled thinking it had something to do from Mikasa or the Female titan problem. The poor kid hadn't been sleeping well the past two nights, most likely from the memories of seeing Petra and the others die.

"Know what?" We stabled up and headed to the training grounds. It was an open quiet place were Hange and Levi would test Eren's titan transformation progress. It was also the last place

the whole Squad were together. I thought it would be a good place to go with him and stay out of the way for a bit. "Well, know what?"

He looked red again, "I know um... why Corporal Levi's shirt was in your room."

I stopped my horse and turned to him, "Eren?! How did you? You were in my room?"

"Wait, Ana, its not like that at all! the Corporal gave my laundry duty yesterday, remember? I only went to get your hamper and I saw it. I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad!" he looked up at me with those big green eyes.

_How the hell can I be mad when you have puppy dog eyes like that. _"Well, how do you know why I had it?"

"I was going to take it to Levi, and you see, he had drank alot and he sort of told me."

"He told you!?" _What was Levi thinking? Eren is still just a kid. He doesn't need to hear about that kind of stuff. _"What all did he tell you?"

"Everything!"

_**"What?!"**_

"In detail!"

_Now my face is turning red. _Instinctively I covered my chest, Its not like he could see anything, but the thought that Levi told the kid what happened between us in detail made me feel like he could. "Eren, we're going back to the castle."

"But, why?" He looked really nervous now.

"I need to have alittle chat with Levi. Try and keep up!"

**Levi's POV**

"Levi, they just left. We missed them," Hange looked around the stables, both Ana and Eren's horses were gone.

"I know that, four-eyes, they'll be back soon," I pulled her to the back into the stables.

"And what makes you think that?" she had that over-excited gleam she always got when something potentially life threatening was about to happen.

"Because I ordered Eren to tell Ana that I told him everything about our night together," I kept a watch outside for any sign of them.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with them coming back?"

I let out a sigh, "I told him to tell her that I told him _everything_ about our night together, I mean everything in great detail. Ana will be pissed."

Hange looked shocked, "Levi, you didn't..."

"No, but Ana doesn't know that." _I know this was my plan, but how the hell an I supposed to pull this off. I mean its Hange. _

"You know, Levi, there's more then one way to make someone jealous," she must have realized how awkward I felt, "just close your eyes and imagine I'm her. But really, its not like we have to kiss in front on her; we can just act like we're romantic with each other."

"Thank you, Hange. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this," I felt as though I could breathe a little easier now. Plus the idea of kissing Hange gave me a sick feeling. I mean it would be like kissing my sister.

There was a strange silence between us as we waited for Ana and Eren to show up again. _I mean really how far away did they get? _Hange was sitting on the small bench staring out the window. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well I guess just talk, but stand very close to me, I'll do the rest," she said, not even looking over at me.

"I'm almost afraid to see what you'll do, four-eyes."

I heard her laugh, "You? Lance Corporal Levi, are afraid? I need to write that down."

Just then I saw Ana and Eren coming down the road, "Here they come." I walked over to where she was sitting. "What are we going to talk about?"

"I don't know, just talk." She smile staring up at me.

"How are you? I know you were pretty broken up about Sawny and Bean."

She looked sad, I knew she would be, "I'm fine, I'm just sorry that they had to go like that. We could have learned so much more."

I heard Ana and Eren's horses get closer, I had to fight the urge to look up. I jumped when I felt Hange touch my arm. I had to make myself relax, being touched was so foreign to me.

"Thank you for asking. I wasn't expecting you to be so kind about titans." Her eyes darted to the door, signalling someone was there.

I caught the smell jasmine in the air. I reached up and tucked a lock of Hange's hair behind her ear, "Don't let it get to your head, I still hate titans."

Hange tugged me slightly closer, _What is she planning?_ "I'm just worried about you, Levi. How are you doing, you know, after what happened to your team? And your leg..."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Just then, I saw movement in the corner of my eye, "Captain Levi? Squad Leader Hange?" Eren was standing behind Ana, they both looked surprised. Hange and I were often together but never like this. Hange was holding my left hand and her other hand was pushed against my stomach. I turned toward them and moved away from Hange.

"Eren, Ana? I thought you two were going to the testing grounds," Hange stood up. "We were just about to meet the two of you there."

"Well, you see, Ana needed to talk to..." Eren was quickly cut off by Ana.

"It was nothing important," Ana was looking straight at me, I could still see the surprise on her face. "I'm sorry if we interrupted your _private_ conversation. Do we need to leave you two alone?"

There it was, it was very brief but I could here it in the tone of her voice. Jealousy. I had to fight back a smile. _We have a plan, I have to stick to it. It wasn't enough, I need more then that to act on. _"Yes, if you don't mind. We were in the middle of something. Since you two came back there's no point in going to the testing grounds. Go get your things ready for when Erwin returns."

Ana glared at me for a moment, "Yes, sir." She turned at left Eren, Hange, and myself in the stables.

"I think that went perfectly, don't you?" Hange clapped her hands together.

I just nodded. Eren was still standing there, jaw dropped and confused. "Close your mouth, Eren. What are you staring at?"

"Captain Levi, what... What just happened?"

Hange just laughed and moved past us, "I'll talk to you later, Levi. I'm starving."

"See ya," I felt the sting of pain shoot up my calf. "Come on, Eren." _I needed to sit down and plan the next step, but more then that, I needed some tea._

"But Captain, really what just happened."

**Ana's POV**

_That bastard! That two timing, little bastard. It he has some kind of something going on with Hange and he sleeps with me. How dare he! _I knew he had ordered me to go get all of my gear together, but I was so angry. _To hell with him and his orders!_

I swung one of my swords at the at a tree. If anyone saw me with my 3DMG gear I'd be sleeping in the basement with Eren. _To hell with all of them. The first person that so much as tries to say something to me will end up no better then this tree. _I had all ready broken four swords against it. The poor tree. Its going to be kindling when I'm done.

I swung again and again, not caring where the broken pieces flew. I felt a small tickle of blood run down my cheek, I brushed it away and swung again.

_Damn him! Damn both of them. Levi... Levi was... _I haven't let myself love anyone not since Farlan, and when I finally let myself give in and this happens. _It was my own fault for not holding on to him. Why did I leave him? Why didn't I stay there with him? _

I broke another blade and the piece flew. I dropped to my knees. _How could I have been so stupid. I ran away from him. Did I honestly believe he won't find someone else? He's the lance corporal, the strongest solider in the Survey Regiment. _

I felt numb. I couldn't even fell the pain in my cheek. Luckily, I had a few blades left. The only good side to hacking away my anger at this tree was at least I'd have some good fire wood for a while.

Two more blades ready, _Damn Him!_

**Hange's POV**

_That was very interesting!_ _I didn't get a good enough look at Ana, though. How an I supposed to collect information for my part of this plan, if I can't analyses Ana's responses. I really like the idea of slowing down the experiment and getting more of an insight into human jealousy. Plus, helping Levi, it only seems more than fair. _

I stopped by my office to get my things together. We move out tomorrow, and Erwin would surely have some sort of plan. We have to keep Eren out of the Military Polices' hands. We can't let them hurt the boy. All he wants is to save humanity, he's a good kids.

Is was a beautiful day! It really was a shame we couldn't run any tests with Eren. At least I would have this experiment to keep me busy.

"What is going on down there?" I look out the window. Ana was wearing her 3DMG gear, and she was chopping into a tree. Just then, a piece of the sword broke off and... "ANA!"

I had to hurry. That piece of blade hit her. I didn't see where. _Oh god, Ana. Please be all right. Levi will die if something happens to you. _

Some of Eren's friends were setting in the mess hall. As I ran out I yelled, "Springer! Go inform the doctor in the medical hall I'm bring a injured solider. Kirschtein, hurry! Follow me." I knew I couldn't carry Ana to the medical hall by myself. She must be past out from that wond.

"Hurry, let's go!" I ran outside. I couldn't wait for them to respond. I ran around to the back of the castle. _Unbelievable! How is she still moving._

She was still hacking into the tree. Wood splinters flow through the air. Ana had small cuts all over her hands, one on her left thigh, and there was a piece of blade stuck in her right shoulder. Somehow she was still moving her arm and with the same powerful kind of grace she always has.

She just kept hacking and hacking at the tree, "Ana!? Ana, stop!" I reached out to stop her but, just then Ana swirled around and held up the broken blade out at me. "Ana? Stop, your arm. You're bleeding, please let me help you."

"Leave me alone," she looked so pale. How long had she been out here?

_Geez, she looks scary. Wait is she? _Her eyes were frosted over with tears. _She looks pissed but her eyes look like she is going to cry. _

She fell to her knees. She had lost a lot of blood and the heat wasn't helping her. Then Ana started to fall, face first. Kirschtein rusted towards her and catch her before she did. "Squad Leader Hange, she's still awake."

"That's incredible. Careful, Kirschtein, we have to get her to the medical wing, fast. Can you carry her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, hurry, let's go," we didn't have anytime to waste. We had to get her patched up. We going to need her in the fight against the female titan. _I have to get Levi. I honestly don't know if he'll be happy or upset about her reaction, but either way this experiment is getting very interesting._

**Regular POV**

Hange and Jean finally got Ana to the hospital. Running through the halls to the medical wing, many people saw Jean carrying Ana. Word traveled quickly, and of course it finally reached Levi.

"Are you sure about that, Armin? Damn, I knew Ana was tough, but she managed to conscious." Eren was standing in the hall with Armin and Mikasa.

Armin just nodded, "I saw them myself. Ana kept telling Jean to put her down. She even tried to hit him. She even tried to pull out the piece of blade in her shoulder."

"What are you serious? She didn't, did she?"

"No, Jean got a hold of her hand." Mikasa stated calmly.

That's all Levi managed to over hear before that were out of range. How did she get a piece of blade in her arm? Did she fight with someone? He felt rage pulse through out him. He had never really ever wanted to kill someone before. He would threaten to but he never really meant it. This time however, who ever dared to hurt Ana, he really did think he would be capable of killing.

If she was hurt there was only one place she could be, the medical wing. Luckily for him, his leg was killing him, so he could go to the medical wing without any major questions. He limped down the stairs and various halls to the medic.

Levi felt his blood grow cold seeing her laying on the bed. The doctor was sewing up her shoulder but she just laid there. She didn't make even one gestures of pain, she didn't even blink. Just laid there stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't be, no... She had to be alive. What happened to her? How? How did she get like this?

Hange was standing next to the doctor, "Levi? Well, I shouldn't be surprised you've heard."

"What happened here, four eyes?" Levi sat down on the bed next to Ana's bed. His leg was throbbing, he had to take his weight off it.

"I believe it was a reaction to the experiment."

"What? That's not what I meant, Hange. We can talk about that later. I mean, who did this to Ana?"

"She did. Ana, herself did this." Hange didn't look up to meet his glaze. She stared down at Ana, who was still staring at the ceiling. "I don't think she really meant to hurt herself. She looked as though she was furious. She was slashing away at a tree with her 3DMG swords. I counted six blades in total." Hange took a deep breathe before looking up at Levi and continuing, "As she sliced at the tree, the blades would eventually state to break. As the broken piece flow through the air, some of them would hit her. I'm not sure why or how she didn't react to the pain, but she still managed to keep going even after this piece," Hange held up a section of broken blade, "hit her in the shoulder. It was stuck there until the doctor removed it."

Levi's stare stayed still and calm but inside he was staking. Why would she push herself so far? He wanted some kind of reaction out of her, but he never dreamed... "Can I have a moment?"

"I guess that will be fine. Most of the cuts where small and on her hands, and I've already stitched her shoulder. Plus the cut on her leg isn't very deep. I gave her something to help her sleep. She shouldn't be in pain, " The doctor smiled calmly.

"But she's not talking to anyone, Corporal," Jean reminded him.

"Just give me a moment, its not a request." He waited for everyone to leave. He knew they were watching him.

"Good luck, Levi," Hange was the last one to leave and closed the door behind her.

Levi walked back over to Ana's bed, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. Whatever the doctor gave her must have kicked in. She looked peaceful. He can't believe all the cuts and bruises. There was a cut across her cheek, her knuckles were purple and swollen.

Levi held her hand and ran her thumb across her knuckles. He wanted to say something, but he stayed quite next to her, holding her hand. He would wait until she woke up and he would explain, he had a lot to tell her.

* * *

**YAY! Finally done... Let me know what you guys think of the NEW CHAPTER 4! Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Author's Note

**HELLO! BEACHBRAT HERE!**

**Sorry it's been taking me forever to update... I'm thinking about completely redoing this story. It was my first try at fanfictioning and now that I'm finally com into my own and found my style I'm going to give it a much needed tune up and repost it at a later date. If you have any comments of suggestion please leave a review or shoot me a PM. I would love to hear from you!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, follow, review, or favorite my story it really means a lot.**

**Love all your Faces**

**Brat!**


End file.
